


Lazy Mornings

by wynnebat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loud birdsong wakes him, but Derek doesn't leave slumber without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr over [here](http://wynnebat.tumblr.com/post/141640117353/its-a-loud-thump-that-wakes-him-up-but-derek).

A loud birdsong wakes him, but Derek doesn't leave slumber without a fight.

He becomes aware of the outside world slowly, the details filtering through his sleepy mind. The first is Chris—always—

Derek presses a sleepy kiss to the shoulder he'd fallen asleep on top of, barely moving more than an inch. The soft typing stops, and in a moment, Derek burrows closer as Chris' hand runs through his hair, massaging it with a firmness that both makes him keen and loosens the last dregs of slumber away from him.

Yawning, Derek finally opens his eyes to the world, one that finally, after so long, doesn't fill him with dread of what's next to come.

"Hey," Chris says, a hint of a smile already on his lips.

"Morning." Derek's voice is rough with sleep, but there's nothing but softness in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
